You're Ancient History
by Jana in wonderland
Summary: Damon & Stefan's little sister Rose comes back to town after a century of being alone. Along with the town comes the original family & a jackass original vampire who she has a rather complicated past with. Sparks will fly & blood might flow. Kol/OC


**I don't know if I'm happy with the way this turned out but since it's just a one-shot I decided to post it anyways. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I'm so dumb for doing this." I told my self before walking through the big front door of the Mikaelson mansion. I may be over a century old I felt like I was dying cause I was so nervous!

As I walked around, my dress dragging over the floor slightly, I noticed a few people looking at me but I didn't pay much attention to it, I was on a mission!

"Rosalinda?" I stopped walking and a small smile appeared on my face. "It's _Rose_ now, Damon. I thought you would've forgotten about me by now." I turned around to face my oldest brother, Damon who was talking to someone who I assumed to be the mayor. "You chose a bad time to come back, sis."

"No, trust me. I chose the perfect time." not much later someone walked up to us, I was standing with my back faced to him so he didn't recognize me. "We haven't formerly met, I'm Kol Mikaelson." a smirk appeared on my face as he talked to the mayor and Damon and partially to me I guess.

"Damon Salvatore. Have me met before?"

"I've met a lot of people... And you don't particularly stand out. "

I smirked, that was my que to turn around. "Well, I'm sure you remember me." the expression on Kol's face was priceless. "Kol, it's rude to stare."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I heard you were alive again and I thought I'd drop by to say hi."

He narrowed his eyes before grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him. "You shouldn't be here!" he hissed. "Why not? Scared I'll get my revenge on you for leaving me all alone in the middle of nowhere right after turning me?" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking the other way. "Really? Are you seriously going to bring that old story back up? I had to leave your father was on to me!"

"No he wasn't! And even if he was, you're an original he didn't know how to kill you! No one knew!"

He sighed and shook his head before turning around, ready to walk away from me.

"I was all alone, Kol. I couldn't go home because my father would kill me without hesitating, just look at what he did to my brothers. Do you know how hard that was for me? Pretending I was dead and figuring this whole thing out on my own?"

"Look I'm sorry..."

"Save it. You were right, I shouldn't have come. I guess I just thought that after spending a century in a coffin you would've changed...guess I just made another mistake."

* * *

I didn't leave the ball though, I wasn't planning on leaving town either. I guess it was time to get over Kol.

I was dancing with Stefan for a while when I finally noticed who he was staring at.

"No, Stefan, no! Not again!" I sighed as I looked at the brunette that was dancing with Damon. "Are you really going to let that bitch come between you two again?"

"It's not Kather..."

"I don't care if it's not Katherine! She's probably just the exact same bitch you two just don't realise it yet!"

"Don't be like that."

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess that spending over a century alone can make you very bitter." I hissed, sarcastically before we switched partners and I got pushed into Kols arms.

"Oh lovely." I said sarcastically wich made a smirk appear on his face.

We danced in silence for a while until I opened my mouth once again "Kol? Why did you turn me in the first place?" I asked.

"Because...because I..." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him "Because you what?"

"Because I love you."

My jaw dropped slightly. We had been together for 6 months when I was still human and in those six months I had never heard him say that so I was a little shocked.

"Then why did you leave?"

"_Because_ I love you."

"What?" Okay, now I was completely confused. First he's a total jerk, then he suddenly loves me and then he tells me he left because he loves me. Mood swings much?

"Love is a vampires greatest weakness and with Mikael out trying to kill us all...it was putting you and me in danger."

I couldn't find the words to answer to that so I had to admit I was very glad the music had stopped and I could run towards the other side of the building. I was just so confused.

* * *

After a while of hanging out with people I didn't even know I heard something and then I saw the Doppelganger, Stefan and the rest of the originals running out so I followed them.

When I got outside I saw someone lying on the ground and everyone else looking for a distance at how Damon walked away. Everyone else walked back inside so I was left with Kol who was lying dead on the ground.

I guess I should've just left him there like everyone else but I didn't..._because I loved him_.


End file.
